


Dangerous

by Pluuushie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Yvesoul - Freeform, for the four members of yvesoul nation!!!, um. idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluuushie/pseuds/Pluuushie
Summary: Yvesoul smut.





	Dangerous

Jinsoul’s brain short circuited when Sooyoung straddled her hips and started to grind against her, relishing the strangled moans that erupted from her throat.

It was a dangerous game they were partaking in. Fucking in the group’s van in between schedules was a perilous pleasure, but with all their pent-up frustrations, both ladies had difficulty finding the flaw in their plan. 

“Sooyoung...”

Sooyoung cradled her jaw and connected their lips, teeth nipping into her bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside. Sooyoung dominated the kiss as her hands went everywhere; venturing under her tight shirt, dipping beneath her waistband, pawing her breasts, and it made Jinsoul feel electrified.

“Please...”

Sooyoung pulled back with a wet smack, running her lips along the column of Jinsoul’s neck and peppering kisses where she saw fit. She smirked when Jinsoul whimpered. “What do you want, baby?”

Jinsoul’s eyes slanted, huffs getting thicker. Sooyoung was a haughty lover—very suave and liked to tease. And Jinsoul wasn’t keen on giving her the satisfaction of an easy win.

So, she moistened her lips and initiated a heated kiss, hands moving from their static position to grip her ass.

Sooyoung gasped, and Jinsoul grit her teeth, her stomach coiling tight at the sound alone.

“Fuck, Soul...”

“Yes,” Jinsoul rasped, “fuck me.”

Sooyoung’s eyes hardened, a predatory glint in large pools of obsidian that further stoked the inferno in Jinsoul’s core.

It wasn’t long before Sooyoung repositioned herself, ripping off Jinsoul’s panties and sliding two digits in with ease.

Jinsoul tensed and groaned throatily, hands gripping onto her steady forearms like a vice. “O-oh, God.”

“Say my name for me, baby.”

“I-I can’t think right n-now.”

Sooyoung glared, pistoning into her and eliciting a high cry. “Say it.”

“Sooyoung...” Jinsoul panted, and that pushed Sooyoung to start up a torturous rhythm. Their quarters were much closer than what she was used to; and the intermingled scents of sex and Sooyoung’s intoxicating perfume was overwhelming. Add that to the fact that her devilishly long fingers were moving deep within her and Jinsoul just knew she wasn’t going to last as long as past sessions.

Sooyoung pumped in and out steadily, tenderly. Jinsoul shakily exhaled, clenching her eyes shut. She wanted to indulge in it; to scream and thrash at the immense pleasure but she just couldn’t. The members would be back from their break and getting left with proverbial blue balls was a price too costly to pay.

But Sooyoung was greedy.

“Sooyoung...”

Sooyoung smirked, capturing her lips in a loving kiss before thrusting into her quicker and stronger than before. Jinsoul screamed into her mouth, the noise just barely muffled. Sooyoung’s back started to ache with how hard she was pressed against the chair in the row in front of them, but watching Jinsoul writhe underneath her was worth it by a longshot.

They were running out of oxygen and time so Sooyoung broke the kiss and pressed the pad of her thumb hard against her bundle of nerves, the quim starting to drip out of her. Sooyoung had to kiss her again to muffle her highest cry of the night, one that eclipsed her tumbling hard over the edge.

Sooyoung kept it steady, prolonging the orgasm just a little before slipping out.

It took a moment for the effects to wear off. Jinsoul was still huffing, temple glazed with sweat.

“How was it?” Sooyoung asked cheekily, cleaning off her fingers herself. She herself was throbbing, but again, seeing Jinsoul like this was worth it.

(And she had the patience to wait for her pretty mouth at the dorms.)

“Do you even have to ask?” Jinsoul grumbled hoarsely. “I can’t sing live in these conditions.”

“Meh, you’ll be fine,” Sooyoung assured her, snuggling into her front. Jinsoul pecked her on her crown.

“I’ll give you a very special gift at home, baby.”

Sooyoung shuddered in excitement, just as they heard various voices outside the van. Sooyoung moved off of the blonde as Jinsoul sorted herself out.

The members started to fill in, and the two looked at each other.

They narrowly escaped that one.

**Author's Note:**

> going to the hell now yah yeet


End file.
